Interruptions
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: All Lily Evans and Severus Snape want to do is study in the library - in peace. They didn't count the Marauders into the equation.


This round is about our team's chosen character at Hogwarts. We decided we'd go for Lily Evans and all the first Chasers needed to write about our chosen character's second year.

 _Prompts:_

 _2\. (word) detention_

 _5._ _(quote) 'Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss.' - Douglas Adams_

 _14\. (word) appearance_

Enjoy reading :D

* * *

 **Interruptions**

The calming sound of rustling paper was all one could hear. The sun was shining through the window at which we had chosen a table to load our books with and sit down to study.

Being a so called Muggleborn had its downsides, but having a friend like Severus, I never really had a problem with being raised a Muggle. When I came to Hogwarts last year, I knew literally nothing. I had read _Hogwarts: A History_ to somewhat prepare myself, but I was certain that I would have a disadvantage being one of the few Muggleborns at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall had told me and my parents that it wasn't a bad thing for me to come out of a non-magical family, as there would be many others in the same situation. Every student would have to start at the beginning, she had said, whether Pureblood, Halfblood or Muggleborn. It would be no difference to what group you belonged.

And I had believed her words. Severus, my first magical friend, made sure that I didn't think any less of myself for not being raised in the wizarding world, for all that counted was _who_ I was and not _what_ my family was or wasn't.

Although I did my best in all of my classes, eager to learn the still exciting things magic could offer, I did have some difficulty comprehending some things that Purebloods didn't seem to think of as curious.

Potions with Professor Slughorn was one of my favourite subjects, right along with Charms. Being in the dungeons, stirring steaming cauldrons full of colourful and powerful liquids, being surrounded by strange and curious looking objects and ingredients had something special. It produced an atmosphere that was unique for Potions class.

Yet my interest in the most peculiar subject didn't save me from having trouble understanding some of the steps one had to think of when brewing a potion. Luckily for me, Sev seemed to have also found a liking in the complicated art of potion making and that, also luckily for me, with more success than I had.

"Stirring clockwise three times ensures that the powdered unicorn horn has a chance to completely mix with the Flobberworm Mucus before adding the Asphodel. Asphodel and unicorn horn don't mix very well and if added too quickly, the Asphodel would cause the temperature to go up rapidly and thus igniting the Boomslang skin, which would lead to the potion basically exploding."

My eyebrows shot upwards as Sev looked at me calmly.

"It can explode?"

"Sure. Or have you not been present as Black and Potter's potion blew up last week?"

I scowled as he mentioned those two boys. Sadly I had to admit, they were also a part of my so called _family while in Hogwarts._ Sirius Black and James Potter were two guys that enjoyed getting into trouble and preferable drag others into it as well, causing not only them but other innocent house mates to get weeks' worth of detention.

But not only that they delighted in causing havoc, no, they also didn't think studying was worth their time. Being heirs of two of the most powerful and rich wizarding families that existed, they didn't have a care in the world. Outsiders would describe them as carefree or rambunctious, but I knew better. Potter and Black were nothing more or less than mischievous troublemakers that annoyed the rest of their classmates with immature pranks.

The universe seemed to feel the need to remind me that it hated me as the self-proclaimed _Marauders_ strut into the library. Potter and Black had cheeky grins on their faces, Pettigrew, a rather chubby boy, looked unsure, yet excited and Lupin looked nervous. He always looked nervous. Remus Lupin was probably one of the sanest people in Gryffindor Tower, so I didn't understand why he had to befriend people like Potter and Black. It made me want to reconsider my former impression of him...

Black's gaze paused on the table we were sitting at and a malicious grin sneaked onto his boyish features. Snickering, he hit his elbow into Potter's rips, whose head immediately whipped around. Seeing me sitting at the window with his favourite Slytherin had his meagre thoughts tap-dance in excitement as he hurried over to our table to, undoubtedly, make fun of me and Severus because that's just what he did to make himself feel like he's the most brilliant and funny person on this planet. It's sad that some people needed bullying to keep their ego inflated...

"What do you want, Potter?" I asked, annoyed, even before he could open his mouth to insult me and my friend.

His eyebrows shot up as he smirked down at me. Black snickered, Pettigrew grinned excitedly and Lupin rolled his eyes, but didn't do anything to stop what was about to come.

"Why, Evans! Did you miss me?" He asked cheekily, causing Black to bark his dog-like laugh.

I huffed and threw my quill down on the table, splattering drops of ink everywhere. "I did certainly _not_ miss you, _Potter_ , so don't even get excited. Now tell us what you want, so we can get back to doing something productive, not that you'd know what that means anyway." I glared as his grin widened even more.

"Oh, touchy," snickered Black behind him. I shot a glare towards him, shutting him up successfully.

"Well, Evans, if you really want to know, I'll tell you." His brown eyes sparkled with mischief as his gaze slowly left me and settled on Severus, who sat there, clutching his quill, staring right back. "I wanted to ask you whether you still haven't seen just what a slimy git Sniffely here is," he said to me, but didn't take his eyes off Severus.

I huffed as I glared into Potter's temple. How dare he?!

"I'll have you know-"

"You can't always judge people by their appearance," the idiot interrupted me. I ground me teeth together, doing my best not to have a temper tantrum in the library and thus alerting Madame Pince. On the other side... "But I fear that Sniffily here is an exception."

Black roared with laughter as Potter continued to smirk at Sev, who was glaring right back.

"Better that way than the other way around," Sev said in a soft voice.

Potter's eyebrows shot up again, clearly confused what his opposite meant.

"Having a functioning brain is something not everyone can call their own," he continued, unfazed by the furious expression on Potter's face. "What do _you_ in your free time, _Potter_? Learning how to fly around on a piece of wood, being chased by hexed pieces of leather? That is really impressive! You know what I think about that? Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. Yet I have heard that wouldn't include you, now would it? That poor broomstick must have regretted ever being bought by you if it had known it would end up in two pieces."

" _How dare you?!_ " The red-faced Potter growled and took a step forward.

"What is going on?"

I whipped my head around and relief flooded through me. Madame Pince glared at the four boys towering over Sev, her fists on her waist as she waited for an answer.

Potter and Black gulped noticeably, Lupin seemed unfazed, yet Pettigrew squeaked and hurried behind the other three boys. I rolled my eyes at this pathetic action.

"We were just asking Snape and Evans here how they were getting along with their studies," Black said innocently and smiled up at the strict librarian, who didn't believe him in the slightest.

"Get out of my library," she hissed and pointed towards the double doors, leading into the corridor. "All of you!"

Potter turned around quickly and hissed "This isn't over yet, Snivvely!"

" _Now!_ " And with that Madame Pince grabbed Potter and Black's cloak and dragged them into the corridor herself. Pettigrew scurried after them, whispering excitedly.

Lupin hesitated. He eyed Severus with a somewhat pained expression, nodded curtly and followed his friends that were just being shouted at out of the library.

Smirking satisfied, Sev turned back to his book, thumbing through the pages until he stopped and pointed at a diagram at the top of the page.

"See?" He said, following the thicker line with his thin finger. "The temperature needs only two seconds to reach a critical point. The Boomslang skin will ignite within seconds if you don't remember the stirring procedure."

I stared at him as he continued our conversation as if the whole dispute with the Marauders hadn't just happened. I looked down at my quill that was lying next to my Potions book which was splattered with black ink and frowned.

The Marauders caused trouble everywhere they went. They didn't even stop from her books.

She shook her head and tried to go back to working on understanding the logic behind the difficult art of potion making, yet she couldn't stop thinking about _stupid, annoying Potter._

* * *

I hope you liked it :)

Please leave a comment! I love reading and answering them!

 **Word count: 1507**

See ya!


End file.
